The Love of Death
by czarina
Summary: Rivendell has fallen and amongst the destruction a lone elf will claim the throne of the Nazgul. She, Arwen daughter of Elrond, will take charge and the destruction of Gondor and the world is inevitable.
1. Chapter one: Death and Beginings

This is my first LORD OF THE RINGS FANFIC. Tell me what you think.  
  
Title: The Love of Death  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General/Romance  
  
Summary: Rivendell has fallen and amongst the destruction a lone elf will claim the throne of the Nazgul. She, Arwen daughter of Elrond, will take charge and the destruction of Gondor and the world is inevitable.  
  
Rivendell was under attack. Lothlorien could not send help. Their own soldiers were at Helm's Deep. They were being attacked by orcs with the Nazgul in command. Many of Rivendell's fighters had been sent away leaving them disadvantaged. The eye of Mordor sees everything and it has seen the downfall of the land of the elves.  
  
The once brilliant and bright city of the elves was now covered in death and blood. Darkness has come to the land of Rivendell. Not even the gift of foresight could save the once peaceful land. Lord Elrond was once more on the forefront of battle. A clash between two words; those of death and destruction against peace and tranquility. There in the shadows the Nazgul watched and waited. For they were looking for the one who can lead them to the downfall of Gondor. There's but one, the most fair of all elves, that will lead the rightful heir of Gondor to his death and the destruction of his beloved city.  
  
The light shone from the highest tower of Rivendell. The power of the elves were at work. There she stood controlling the land itself. The light shone in the eyes of the orcs and they were blinded and many died before the sword of Elrond. The wind blew against the orcs. Urging them back. Still they came in thousands upon the hall of Elrond. Lighting crashed through the army of orcs, but not fast enough to hit many. The Nazgul were not affected in their dark corner, but they had seen it. The woman the ranger named Strider loved and she was going to be the key to the destruction of middle earth. In her hand were the hidden powers of the world. An elf born with the power of wizards was an unlikely find.  
  
The Nazgul gave flight. Silent for they were away from the ring of power. There was nothing to call for all they had to do was catch her undetected and all would go well for them. The balance of the world would be easily tipped from there. They came from behind the tower. One went up the stairs below the tower. The Nazgul was fastly approaching the unsuspecting figure. Without warning they struck and the light went out on humanity and the world.  
  
Rivendell fell and the death of the elves colored Rivendell in red and in the tower overlooking the death of millions stood a lone figure clothed in black. Lips the color of blood smirked on the destruction. The captain of the Nazgul was born. The black cape billowed behind her and finally the figure is revealed as she steps into the brightness of a new day. Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond princess of Rivendell stood there staring unblinkingly at the sun. With a wave of her hand the sun was shut out and darkness covered the world.  
  
So what did you think. Well I love dark fics so if you like them too check out some of my other fanfics. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter two: Trump card revealed

Title: The Love of Death  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General/Romance  
  
Summary: Rivendell has fallen and amongst the destruction a lone elf will claim the throne of the Nazgul. She, Arwen daughter of Elrond, will take charge and the destruction of Gondor and the world is inevitable.  
  
Arwen sat upon her beautiful white horse. Her face was covered by the black Nazgul cloak. They were riding hard for Gondor. Her cape billowed behind her as rode. The time had come and she was going to get the ring back to its master, Sauron, and she will be made queen. Her lips curved.  
  
Far in the lands of Rhun Aragorn's charm fell from his neck. The charm which Arwen had given him to keep him safe. On reflex Aragorn caught the charm before it hit the ground. He had to drop the charm as it burned his hand. It fell to the ground and turn into the black. It still glowed but the glow was dark purple. A black bird flew in from the window and picked the charm up with its beak and flew out into the sky. Aragorn stared after the charm. Something had happened to Arwen. He knew it as if a vein in his body had suddenly malfunctioned. Arwen was in grave danger.  
  
Suddenly Arwen fell from her horse. She gasped for air. What happened to her. Why was she dressed this way. Why was she traveling with the Nazgul. They were turning all her hope into darkness. They were making her do evil things. She had to get away. Her feet refused to move and she watched helplessly as a Nazgul approached her with his blade covered with a black substance. He stabbed her and screamed out. When she opened her eyes she was pulled up by her servant Nazgul. How she captain of the Nazgul had fallen off her own horse is beyond her, but she would be damned if she was going to accept help from one of her minions. Taking out a blade with one slise she slid the hand of the Nazgul off.  
  
"How dare you. I am your commander I do not need your help. You can regenerate your hand. We ride for Gondor." The Nazgul bowed low and jumped onto their horses. Arwen felt breathless. There was a horrible pain on her shoulder. She saw the blood. She had no time to ponder this. With a swing of her legs she was on her way to destroy the city of Gondor.  
  
Aragorn was staring out his window when he was interrupted by Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn we must leave here soon. Helm's Deep is safe, but we have yet to complete our task of rescuing the young hobits. We must be on our way soon. Darkness rises from the East and I feel the coming of doom. I've received word that the Nazgul is coming. They will stop to see Saruman. We must hurry Merry and Pippin can not be given to the Nazgul.  
  
With the blessings of Rhun our heroes ride to Isengard. The steeds of Rhun were the fastest of Middle Earth and it was not long before they could see the tower of Isengard. The keep of Saruman. Legolas stared out to the east of Isengard. His far-sight passed many waters and streams and there he saw heading in mere minuets there way the Nazgul, a white horse leading the way.  
  
"What do you Legolas," asked Aragorn silently joining his side.  
  
"Beware Aragorn. The servants of Sauron approaches. Guided by another on a white horse. They are not searching for the ring now they have another mission and I fear it to be the human stronghold. They will reach us before we are able to flee."  
  
"But now Aragorn could also see the approaching Nazgul." Gimi couldn't see much on his short legs but he muttered,  
  
"Let them come. I'm itching for a battle."  
  
"Well you're definitely going to get one Gimi, but remember they cannot be killed. We will lose if we stay and try to kill them. For they are already dead. All we can do is to slow them down and head before them to Isengard. Get ready here they come," said Aragorn while staring at the fastly approaching Nazgul who had seen them and let out hideous screeches.  
  
Arwen raised her hand and the Nazgul stopped behind her and the Nazgul stared at the fellowship of three and vice versa. Arwen's hood covered her from the recognition of the fellowship.  
  
Suddenly out of the blue a black crow flew to land between the two warring groups. In its beak it still held the purple glowing charm. Arwen stretched out her hand from behind the cloak. The crow flew to perch on her hand dropping the  
  
charm in her other hand. She smiled now she had all her powers restored to her. How could she give her powers to a mere mortal.  
  
"It is this silly little charm that protects you against death Aragorn, but not all death can be prevented. Now that you've lost your protection you're more open to attack. How Lucky for me. Maybe I'll kill you before you can defend your throne, heir of Gondor."  
  
With that Arwen drew her sword and the Nazgul followed suit. Her sword was elfish and glowed bright white, the sword of the royal family of Rivendell. Legolas gasped, but not only the sword but the horse itself was recognizable. Both belonged to Lady Arwen daughter of Elrond. Arwen smiled at their shocked faces, but she will not play her trump card just yet. Let them think she was dead.  
  
"It was a joy in killing Lady Arwen. The poor girl watched as her country men die and then when she was about to save her father from his doom we killed her and took all that belonged to her. Shall I describe her death to you Lord Aragorn?"  
  
The question hung in the air and was pierced by Legolas's arrow. She moved just in time to avoid the arrow. She had to watch out Legolas was an elf and his speed was reknown. Her hand still raised she made a jerky movement with her wrist and the Nazgul moved their mounts in front of her. They charged at the trio.  
  
Arwen stayed back and whispered incantations as the wind changed against the fellowship and Legolas's arrows were no use. Aragorn at broken free from the Nazgul's that were attacking. He was heading towards her. With a kick of the heels Arwen rode to meet him head on. There swords clanged and flashes of light erupted from its end.  
  
"You are no wraith. You are not cold blooded as they are. Who are you and why do they listen to you?" Aragorn asked in between strikes.  
  
"Why should I answer your questions. They listen because they are too stupid to destroy you. I've been put in command and you will fall."  
  
Before Arwen could do anything her hood was throne from face with the tip of Aragorn's sword. The Nazgul stopped moving. The wind stopped howling and the fellowship stared agape. Arwen took a little bow.  
  
"A pleasure to see all of you in fine health, Legolas, Gimi, and Aragorn. Too bad we have to kill you."  
  
So what did you think? Please Review. 


End file.
